Gracias por a verme defendido de Oconor
by Catalina Inazuma Potter
Summary: Scoepius deside contarle una historia a sus hijos, la cual cuenta como decidio qu era el dia de declarale a la madre de sus hijos. Disclaimer:El potter verso le pertenece a J.wling, pero en esta pagina se pueren escribir historias sin fines de lucro


**Gracias por a verme defendido de Oconor**

P.O.V Scorpius

Ya se acercaba navidad y en Hogwarts andaban todos vueltos locos con las cosas como las maletas, los regalos ect. Y como caído del cielo la directora Mcgonogall nos entregó un permiso para ir a Hogmeade para hacer nuestros asuntos.

Faltaban dos días para las vacaciones de Navidad, y Albus o Al para los amigos me había invitado a su casa como siempre en las vacaciones desde el primer año de clases, era divertido estar en la casa de los Poters , ya que siempre habían risas, gritos, y un aire cálido, a diferencia de la Mansión Malfoy, que era todo cruel y callado. Siempre están los primos de Albus, James haciendo sacar canas verdes a la señora Potter, y claro, lo que más me gustaba de esa familia, la hermanita menor de Al, Lily. Es que de todos las chicas de Hogwarts, más que Victorie o Dominique Weasley, era la mas bella.

Me había llamado la atención esa niña desde el 3° año de ella, cuando la pille siendo intimidara por unos idiotas de Slyterin, me dio risa el recuerdo, ella parecía una niña sin esperanza alguna, atacada por unos bobos, cuando de la nada ase un hechizo y los chicos quedan aturdidos y se aleja como si hubiera pasado nada, recuerdo que ese día vi la paliza que les sacaba James por haberse metido con su hermana favorita, después de todo no por nada le decían James el Sobreprotector Potter

-Y vas a salir a Hogmeade hoy Scorp – dijo con aire de persona despreocupara Al como siempre.

-Supongo que si – dije sin mas preámbulos

-Espera un segundo, el gran Scorpius Hymperius Malfoy el chico más deseado de toda la casa de Slytherin, por las chicas, no tiene con quien salir (ewe) –dijo Al sacando una sonora carcajada que iso que unas chicas de nuestra y otras casas suspiraran, digamos que Albus era uno de los chicos más ¨deseados ¨ como decían algunas por hay , pero que digo, esto paresco gay ablando de Al asi (N/A: ewé).

-Jaja que gracioso, solo que hoy no quiero invitar a cualquier chica y punto - dije con un tono seco.

-O será que estas tan enamorado de mi pequeña hermana que no quieres pensar en nadie más y solo en Lilu – dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos, simplemente me sosprendi, no de que el supuera pues yo ya le iva dicho de mis sentimientos hacia su hermanita querira lo que me preocupaba era que fuera notable.

-E- Es notable- le pregunte tímidamente.

-Bueno, yo te conozco al pie de la letra y veo cómo te pones cuando Lily habla con otro chico o cuando se pone a hablar contigo, despues de todo soy Albus Severus Potter tengo que saber quien esta detrás de mi hermanita o se babea por ella, y creeme lamentable mente tengo uan lsita enorme, recuerdas todo lo que me dijo James antes de que se fuera de Hogwarts asi que tu mi mejor amigo tienes suerte de que el no esté aquí

-Gracias… supongo- dijo como suspiro

De repente por las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y dejan ver una melena peli roja, era ella, la que me sacaba de la realidad, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, vestía unos shorts un poco claro con unas medias de polar negras, pues era invierno y aun nevaba, usaba un suéter blanco y unos guantes café que de seguro iba echo su abuela Molly después de todo ella hacia cosas asi para toda la familia, incluso yo tuve la oportunidad de recibir de regalo el famoso ¨ Suéter Weasley¨. Pero como les contaba usaba su cabello pelirrojo liso como siempre con algunas ondas por las puntas y de calzado usaba sus adoraras zapatillas '' Converce '', entenderán porque me traía vuelto loco la hermanita de mejor amigo ahora, es que esta mas buena que jugar quidicht todos los días. Lily llegaba como siempre con su semblante alegre, típico de ella. La vi desviar su vista hacia la mesa de Griffyndor y me di cuenta que su amigas y primos no se encontraba luego mire hacia donde de encontraban los gemelos Scamander, ellos eran unos de los mejores amigos de mi pelirroja y bueno ellos estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y como la peli roja se dirigía a sia nuestra mesa no puré estar más feliz.

- Hey Lily – dijo un chico de su misma casa, si mal no recuerdo creo que se llamaba Derek Oconor sentí como Al se ponía alerta depues de todo era un hermano sobreprotestor.

- Dime Derek – dijo con su típico semblante alegre-

Estaba pensando que si hoy quisieras ir a Hogmeade conmigo – dijo el bastardo de Oconor, y en ese momento me puse a rogar que por el mismísimo Merlin, por Cirse o por Salazar que mi Lily dijiera que no, y creo Al pensó lo mismo.

Oh, me encantaría… pero hoy espero otra invitación Derek, será para la prox…

QUEE! NO! ESTUBE ENSALLANDO TODA LA NOCHE PARA ESTO!

Lo lamento much…

NO ME IMPORTA!TU VENDRAS CONMIGO!- dijo con un temperamento terrible, tanto que ala persona que pasara le daría tanto miedo que si vieran un boggar se llegaría a reír, no soporte mas y me levante de mi silla y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y el desgraciado de Oconor Al también estaba levantándose de su silla precipitadamente

Derek suéltame te lo ordeno (:c) – dijo Lily entre enojara y adolodida-

Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer, vendrás conmigo a Hogmeade y…..

Creo que ella dijo que la soltadas – dije con el tono alto que solo los Malfoys sabían utilizar

Piérdete Malfoy este no es asunto tuyo – dijo el desgraciado

Claro que es asunto mio – dije tirando a Derek, Albus aprovecho de tomar a Lily lo mas rápido posible.

Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte a Lily

Si… -dijo entre asustada y triste-

No te iso daño el hijo de puta de Oconor- dijo golpeado Albus.

Hey idiota, no se te ocurra insultar a mi madre.

Y a ti ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a mi hermana – grito Albus

Yo ago lo que a mí se me plazca después de todo… debes admitir que tu hermana es una… - no puro terminarla frase ya que había recibido el puño de Scorpius. Y así iba empezado la pelea, puños que iban, puños que van, patadas, palabrotas, etc. Se escuchaban gritos de la multitud y muchos gritos de Lily. Puré ver como Albus peleaba con una amigo de Oconor. Seguía recibiendo golpes y escuchaba los gritos de Lily.

Hasta que de la nada Derek se rindió y salio corriendo hacia los baños de los hombres y su amigo a la cola de él.

Logre divisar a Al abrazando a Lily de forma protectora mientras le susurraba algo al oído y ella ponía una cara de sorpresa, luego la vi acercarse a mí y preguntarme

Scorp… ¿porque isiste es eso por mí?- me pregunto tímidamente

Y lo pensé, y supe, que ese era el día, ese día ella sabría que la amaba, de todas mis noches pensando en ella, de mis sueños que tenía con ella, por qué sabia, que ese sería el día, en el que yo y ella estaríamos juntos.

Quieres saber por qué… porque me gustas, me gustas desde tu 3° año, porque tú eres la culpable de mis noches desvelando, de esas torturas que sentía al verte hablar con otros chicos, porque nunca hubo alguien más en mi corazón que tú, Lily, porque yo te amo, y no va haber nadien que pueda cambiar esto que siento por ti, porque siendo la hermana de mi mejor amigo, yo te amo, con tus cualidades y tus defectos, esos que me hacen cada día amarte más, Lily, porque yo… solo te amo- dije sacando todo lo que tenía adentro.

Lily lo miro un poco sosprendira, un gran sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas el cual hacia competencia con su cabello pelirojo , bajo la mirara y se escuho una pequña carcajara. Scorpius no sabia que pasaba, nos abia si se burbalaba de el, o le iba a dar el rechazo, y lo pensó, el sabia que su peliroja no era asi,pero, aveces los miedos dan pequeños sustos,sustos,que uno debe saber enfrentar.

Scorpius… - de la nada vi unas lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y tuve un escalofríos al escuchar mi nombre por sus labios- Yo… tú me gustas desde que me entere que eras el mejor amigo de Al, pero en aquel tiempo creía que solo me mirabas como la hermanita pequeña de tu mejor amigo, e intente olvidarte y madurar, pero, no lo logre, jamás, y hoy me desperté con ganas de hablarte ya que no aguantaba más, pero llego Oconor y, bueno, ya tu sabes, pero solo te puedo decir esto, que también te amo , te amo como nunca creí que lo iba hacer

Scorpius no lo podía creer, la chica que tanto amaba, y sabía que tenía solo una cosa que hacer,

Lily… tu quieres salir conmigo-

Si, por supuesto que si quiero salir contigo rubio oxigenado- dijo con lágrimas en sus mejilla y no espere más y la bese, la bese apasionará mente como estuve deseando todos estos años, nos separamos para tomar aire, y se escucharon aplausos, fue raro, pero todo el gran comedor veía nuestra escena romántica, pero no me importaba ya que tenía a mi lado a la mujer que más amaba en mi vida y deseaba y supongo que ella pensaba igual.

Después de todo era Lily Luna Potter, esa chica que soñe todos estos años.

Fin del Flash Back

¿Papi? ¿cuándo supiste que mami iva a estar contigo? – pregunto Luna Narcissa una chica de 10 años, pelirroja igual que su madre, con ojos grises,

Porque sabia que tenía solo hablar con mi corazón y alo mejor ella me amaría

Papa, a cuantos chicos le tuviste que dar tu palisa para que no se acercaran a mama, después de todo ya se de donde saque mi belleza, y como tendré que cuidar a Luna – dijo Drake Theodore, su hijo mayor de 14 años que iba salido igual que su tío James a diferencia de su tío que el era completamente rubio platinaro -

Jajajaj, sabes, fueron muchoa chicos, pero que mama no se entere – le dijo Scorpius guiñándole el ojo, le llamo la atención la picardía que su hijo tenía en sus ojos

Papa, como racionaron lso tios y los abuelos cuando supieron su noviazgo?- pregunto su hijo de al medio Lucas severus de 12 años el tenia el pelo negro indomable herencia de los Potters

Tu tio James me persiguió como por una hora y media y luego me sermoneo que debía cuidar a tu madre y me abraso y tu abuelo.. bueno mi padre reacciono feliz en verdad.

Ya llegue de ver a la abuela – dijo una chica pelirroja delgada con ojos marrones y pecas que invadían su cara- les mando muchos saludos y nos invitaron a cenar mañana, pero en fin, como la pasaron.

Muy bien, papi nos contó una historia –dijo luna

Y Lily suspiro, se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso muy dulce y susurro- gracias por defenderme de Oconor

Y Scorpius lo único que iso fue abrazarla y acarse su familia, porque si el no hubiera enfrentado a Oconor seguramente el no tendría lo mas preciado del mundo, la chica que amaba , y la madre de sus hijo que juntos iban echo una bella familia, porque después de todo, estuvo bien que Oconor quisiera invitar a salir a Lily.

Me demore mucho con esta historia, aveces al inspiración no em llegaba, pero la termine, porque me pareico linda la idea de escribri en Scorly *3* se que esta super fallida y alomejor con cualquier falta de ortografía.

Pero resivo todo, aplausos. Tomatazos, ranas de chocolate etc

Gracias y los dejo.


End file.
